1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluid injection nozzle having a plate in which a fluid injection hole is formed. For instance, the present invention applies to a fuel injection valve for supplying fuel to an internal combustion engine (engine).
2. Description of Related Art
DE 19636396A1 discloses fuel injector having a plate in which a plurality of through holes are formed as fuel injection orifices. Such a plate type injectors are effective to generate a plurality of fuel jets. In this arrangement, fuel flows along an inclined surface formed by a valve seat. However, some of the through holes are opened on an imaginary line where a surface of the plate crosses an extended line of the inclined surface. Therefore, fuel flowing along the inclined surface directly flows-into the through holes. Therefore, fuel is insufficiently atomized.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,907,748, U.S. Pat. No. 5,762,272 and WO 98/34026 disclose the fuel injectors having flat chambers just upstream the through holes. Such a chamber provides a compound fuel flow just upstream the through hole and is effective to atomize fuel. However, there is a possibility to spoil an atomization by a collision of injected fuel columns at just after the through holes. Here, the fuel column is a shape of fuel before fuel is atomized by collision with air. Further, a shape of a wall defining the chamber is important to define a fuel flow at an inlet of the through hole, since the fuel atomization is affected by the fuel flow flowing along the plate. However, WO 98/34026 does not provide a surface having a sufficient flatness and a size to atomize fuel.